bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
Dark Hunter Mutagen
Dark Hunter Mutagen is a term commonly used to refer to the substance resulting from the Dark Hunters' attempt to create a super-soldier serum. History During the war between the Dark Hunters and the Brotherhood of Makuta, the need arose for new soldiers on the side of the Dark Hunters so that they could have a better chance of defeating their opponents. As a result of this need, they created an unstable, and largely untested energy source derived from a combination of Energized Protodermis, the essence of the eyebeams of [[The Shadowed One|''"The Shadowed One"]], and Hordika Venom. It was unnamed, yet mass-produced for the war. The test subjects are typically Matoran taken by Dark Hunters and experimented on either of their own free will in exchange for inclusion within the ranks of the Dark Hunters in the event that the final results were positive, or as unwilling prisoners until the effects are analyzed and recorded. The mutagenic properties are intended to create a form of enhanced combatant. Results have been largely hit or miss, with actual positive outcomes being incredibly non-existent. At some point, the Dark Hunters recruited a Ga-Matoran named Halen for their tests and then dispatched her to the Isle of Doppel Nui with orders to eliminate the rogue Toa on the island who had been giving them troubles. Her mutations proved successful, in both the traditional tentacle stage, as well as further transformation following immersion within a catalyst, however before any results could be assessed, she was killed and reverted back to her normal-looking form. After some time fighting on the front lines of the war, Epee went to the Dark Hunters to be altered by their mutagen, becoming more powerful, so that he could claim revenge on Linke and Recht. He was eventually killed by another servant to Makuta Eish, Akumo, though his mutated form proved quite lethal, with multiple limbs, a stronger body, and new forms of attacks. After his defeat, Erok took some of the mutagen for one final shot at the Toa of Doppel Nui. His mutations transformed him into much more than he had been, at one with his armor and immensely more powerful. He too, however, was killed by the Toa, despite his mighty new form. This form, in reality, was a combination of Erok's innate X-Force combined with the mutagen, making him even stronger than he should have been. Properties Induced mutations commonly include tentacled appendages sprouting from the subject's back that are under complete control of the being. Further mutation has been shown to occur upon the instance that the subject comes into contact with a specific stimulant, such as a Ga-Matoran being immersed in Water. This secondary transformation is usually full body and removes any traces of the original species, changing them into nothing more than sapient beasts. Beings Affected *Halen (Deceased) *Epee (Deceased) *Erok (Deceased) Trivia *This substance was created by BZPower and C.I.R.C.L.E. member Koji. Appearances *Double: Crime and the City'' *''VX'' (Mentioned Only) Category:Substances Category:Matoran Universe Category:Dark Hunters Category:Koji